Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to fans, such as household fans that may be used to cool occupants of a home, business, or other venue.
A fan typically includes a motor (e.g., electric motor, engine) that drives an impeller (e.g., fan blades, motivator, paddles, turbine, compressor) of a fluid, such as air. Some fans change rates of output, such as by changing the power supplied to the motor (e.g., via potentiometer, variable resistors and switches) or by way of mechanical components (e.g., a gear reduction, transmissions).
Household fans typically blow cooling air on occupants of the venue. Some such fans operate at controlled rates, such as at a constant-speed setting and, in some cases, with a repeating oscillatory swivel of the fan direction. However, in Applicant's opinion, conventional household fans do not replicate well the feel of breezes in nature. A need exists for a fan that more accurately reflects the feel of natural breezes, which may provide a desirable cooling experience.